birdietalk_productionsfandomcom-20200216-history
The BT Race/Tropes
Tropes associated with the Ridonculous Race parody. * 10-Minute Retirement: After Mr. M and Shadow Queen Peach lose their makeup to a sauna challenge, they decide to quit. Pikachu and Sam Jay soon follow after Sam threw a massive tantrum on-stage. Both teams manage to recover in time to complete the air guitar challenge. * Aborted Arc: Daisy and Strowman's odd friendship gets completely dropped later on, to the point neither of the two interacted once. * Air Guitar: A challenge involves doing air guitar in front of a crowd of heavy-metal fans. Sam completes the challenge first after throwing a massive tantrum. * All Love is Unrequited: Daisy towards Luigi... at first. Then the feelings are reversed at the end of the Las Vegas challenge. * Almost Kiss: In "Maori or Less", Sam Jay and Scotty Raven Jay are about to share their first kiss when Wii Fit Trainer uses "Wii Fit" and attacks everyone. Sam then promises that if he ever sees Wii Fit Trainer try to kiss Patty, he'll make sure to throw a tantrum so loud that it interrupts them. * And The Adventure Continues: Pikachu and Sam got accepted on another logo blooper show after their elimination. * Artifact of Doom: Asuka's cursed lava rock. * Back for the Finale: All contestants were brought back to watch the final two teams compete. * The Big Damn Kiss: Daisy x Luigi becomes official after Luigi admits his feelings. * The Bus Came Back: Pikachu and Sam return after Guy and Luigi got eliminated. The catch? Since Guy and Luigi were from separate teams, Pikachu and Sam got split up and had to join either Daisy or Scotty. Pikachu joins Daisy while Sam joins Scotty. * Complexity Addiction: Mary Canary and the Bloon Master Alchemist spent so much time planning the perfect sandcastle that the other teams have already made it to the Chill Zone by the time they start on it. * Comfort Food: To deal with not advancing his relationship with Scotty beyond his first kiss, Sam has spent his time eating tacos. * Continuity Nod: Many examples. ** Dart Monkey and Super Monkey watching Total Drama Pahkitew Island. ** When Sam sees Scotty during the gymnastics challenge, the LTIB memories return with a vengeance. * Dick Dastardly Stops to Cheat: The Magic Monkeys lose the race because they stopped to cast protection spells. * Elevator Buttons Mash: Super Monkey does this by accident. * Establishing Character Moment: Each team gets one during the first episode. * Everyone Meets Everyone: The first episode has every team meet every team. * Fauxdian Slip: Scotty mentioning Sam's name by accident. * Feud Episode: Tom and Jerry get into a fight over the ownership of their fashion blog after they had a conversation with Daisy over it. By the time they reconciled, they were eliminated. * Food as Bribe: Sylvester tries to motivate Wile E. to do more in the challenges. * Force Feeding: Pikachu is forced to feed Sam when the latter faces a near-death battle with "Stress-Induced Lemierre's". * Free the Frogs: Shadow Queen Peach frees bats that were supposed to be a part of the kebab. * Friend to All Living Things: The Pokemon team have befriended the various animals. * Friendly Rivalry: Waluigi and Wario. * Heroic BSoD: Sam's "Stress-Induced Lemierre's" diagnosis kicks in after Scotty refuses to do the unthinkable. * Heterosexual Life Partners: Many pairings are shown here. ** Pikachu and Sam ** Jessica and Princessa ** Waluigi and Wario ** Bloon Master Alchemist and Mary ** Eevee and Snivy ** Sylvester and Wile E. * I'm Not Here to Make Friends: Scotty swears to not interact with Code LTIB... at first. * Kissing in a Tree: After Sam admits that Scotty is awesome, Pikachu starts singing it, only for Sam to smack him in the stomach. * Laser-Guided Karma: Sam's first kiss on Scotty must have rubbed off on Guy, as he selects The Famous Yellow Duo to replace him and Luigi after Guy and Luigi sustained serious injuries. * Loophole Abuse: Pikachu and Sam try this after claiming they technically took the cheese: it's just inside Pikachu. Don doesn't buy it and gives them a penalty. * Never My Fault ** Scotty yells at Guy for picking the wrong spices, when Scotty picked all of them himself. ** MacKenzie and Ms. P get penalized since Ms. P never went back to the geyser field with MacKenzie. Yet Ms. P still yells at MacKenzie, even though she sent her to do the challenge again. * Oh Crap: Many moments. ** Sam realizes that he has held his anger in because of Scotty. ** Daisy tells everyone about her crush on Luigi... including Pauline. * OOC is Serious Business: Sam's bloodlust for Scotty worries Pikachu. * Pyrrhic Victory: The reward for first place is getting a head start in the next challenge. However, something will happen that causes the first place team to fall behind. * Rescue Romance: Sam's hatred for Scotty turns a complete 180 after Scotty saves Sam from a rhino. * Say My Name: Daisy/Scotty shouts for Luigi/Guy after Guy crashes into Luigi and both fall off a cliff. * Smooch of Victory: Sam and Scotty kiss after learning of their victory, then it escalates into a victory make-out session as the finalists recap their adventures. * Swapped Roles: Guy was originally the distracted one while Scotty helped him focus. Then Sam dreams of doing the unthinkable to Scotty. * Thinking Out Loud: Sam does this when he and Pikachu are helping the Logo Brothers pull their rickshaw. Making things awkward for him and Scotty. * We Cannot Go On Without You: Both members of a team must be present at the Chill Zone. * Worth It: Shadow Queen Peach says it when getting a penalty for letting Mr. M take a turn in the casket challenge. * Wrong Genre Savvy: Pikachu and Sam assume Don is like Chris. Don promptly gives them a penalty. * Your Cheating Heart: Luigi finds out that Pauline had been cheating on him. Category:TV Tropes Category:Trope Pages